


No Control

by Spencebox



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Guest (2014)
Genre: Army, Attempted Murder, Biting, Drug Use, F/M, Fraud, Halloween, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shooting, Size Difference, Smut, Stabbing, Thriller, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: Olivia Peterson had left the town of Moriarty for a reason. David Collins had come to the town of Moriarty for his own reasons. Maybe it was fate that he knew her dread brother?With a defiant brother and hateful sister on her tail, maybe David was just the answer to her prayers. Or was something more sinister happening just across the hall?Hiatus for NaNoWriMo!





	No Control

  
Prologue

“Ladies and gentlemen we’ll be landing momentarily in New Mexico. Thank you for using Orion Airlines and we hope to see you again.”

Olivia Peterson looked out the window at the plain landscape, it was mostly dirt and empty streets, at least from what she could see. She looked around the plane at the empty seats, sighing at the loneliness she had felt for the past four hours. It seemed no one was interested in going to New Mexico, or at least the small town of Moriarty. From what remembered, she hadn’t been there since she was maybe seven years old, the town had nothing much to its name. There was never really anything happening in Moriarty. Maybe that was why she left.

She’d gone to live with her Aunt Ellen and hadn’t been back since, not wanting to have to deal with her particularly negative sister Anna, and she’d only known Luke for a couple weeks before leaving. She was two years older than Anna, and that made her the recipient of her parents never ending fights and her fathers drinking that seemed to take place right before a particularly nasty fight.

Her parents relationship was toxic, and her aunt hadn’t wanted it to spread to her. And though she loved her brother Caleb, the oldest one, he was rarely there for her, straining their relationship beyond repair.

The only reason she was on the plane was that she had received a sobbing call from her mom telling her that Caleb had died in Afghanistan. He had died two weeks before, according to her mother, but they needed time before they could tell her. Her family needed time before they could tell Caleb’s own sister that he had died. She hadn’t gotten mad, knowing she could tell them how she felt to their faces when she went home.

And to be honest, she didn’t want to go back. Moriarty wasn’t home to her. Truthfully, she’d rather stay away. Anna and Luke were almost adults, they barely knew her and she didn’t even know them. If she was correct, Anna was getting ready for college and Luke was still in high school. Their lives were stressful enough, they didn’t need her. Not Now.

“Ma’m, the plan has landed.”

The high pitched- almost nasally- voice of the women brought her from her memories and back to the plane seat. The woman, Jesse is what her name tag said, was giving Olivia the look she would give to someone particularly slow. They nodded and Olivia stood, taking her particularly small luggage bag from the overhead compartment, lifting it down and speedily leaving the plane.

It took a slightly shorter time to get outside the small airport, seeing as it was practically empty inside. And after waiting a few moments she saw the crappy old car pull up, her father Spencer in the drivers seat, along with, who she could only assume, was Anna and Luke. Luke looked like a stereotypical teenage boy, hair in a young Justin Bieber cut and baggy striped hoodie covering his black shirt. Anna looked, well she looked like Anna. Hair with a few braids attached to the side of her head and bright blonde locks, with an almost angry snarl on her face. And of course Anna had to be in the backseat.

Olivia lifted the trunk, dropping in her luggage and slamming it shut, walking around the car to open the door and slide in, not even bothering to meet Anna’s glare. Spencer Peterson started the car, leading Olivia back into the life she had been so desperate to run away from.

 

Yet unbeknownst to her, a particularly tall blue eyed man was jogging away from the Moriarty bus station.


End file.
